comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-19 - No, Mr. Bond, I don't know who you are
Finally, TJ's been able to get her hands on a few things so she doesn't have to go around in just those boring Xavier logo shirts and all. The weather is nice, cooling in the late afternoon, and she walks along outside not far from the woods and the memorial garden. Whatever else she may have picked up, right now it's a shirt and hoodie, pants and boots, and her tail shows. The newcomer also walks with a bottle of water she sips from occasionally. What a huge... and slightly ostentatious place. Not being allowed to check any other major sections, being relegated to the lounge, kitchen, library and the like, Mr. Wisdom's outside, sneaking a cigarette. He gives a sigh, smoke exiting his lips in white curls. He grumbles a little to himself, before spotting the blue woman. Now there's something you don't see every day. Pete pauses, and casually checks her out. Whether it's the faint odor of nicotine or something else, like a sixth sense, Nocturne glances over a shoulder and spots the man in the suit. She raises a brow in inquiry, though she doesn't say anything just yet. Internally she's trying to place him, whether he's someone she ought to recognize that she knew in the future or someone completely new. Pete Wisdom finds he's being sized up too. He lifts a hand in a wave, before starting to walk over to the blue lady. "Hello there," he says, his voice a rich, but slighly growly baritone, rife with a London accent. "Funny, I don't see obvious mutants about here too often - except for that hairy blue fellow. You look remarkably like another one of them, in fact! Twins?" he asks with a grin, before offering a hand. "They call me Mr. W, here at the mansion. Perhaps you've heard of me from Kitty, or the Professor?" "Something like that," Nocturne answers, head tilting as she turns to face him the rest of the way. The tail moves lazily behind her as she gives him a once-over, measuring him. "TJ Wagner. Mr. W...you must be Wisdom," she determines. Hiding his grimace with a smile, Pete gives a nod. "That's me. I guess I'm not allowed to hold too many secrets." And then it hits him. "You're TJ? Well, fancy that, I'm destined to take you out and offer you to help me bring down a nasty part of a government organization." Nocturne takes the hand a moment later, her grip a little unique with the differently-sized and fewer fingers. "The Professor mentioned you," she verifies, though she leaves it at that for the moment. He isn't someone she recognizes outright, so there's a period where she needs to figure him out. "And you are, are you? I haven't heard of any government organizations to bring down." One of those brows remains lifted higher than the other. "Ah. Well, I suppose that's what I'll be talking to you about, in time, if you wish. I heard you're a recent arrival - how are you taking to the dimension I call home?" Pete asks, changing the subject to try to brighten the mood. "Some of the technology kinda sucks, to be honest," TJ admits with a shrug. "I mean, I can see where some of our stuff came from so that's cool in a way, but it's funny seeing some of the touch-screen stuff here compared to.." She trails off and shakes her head, amending, "I'm getting used to things, but I hope I don't /really/ have to get used to everything." "Indeed. I wouldn't want to be here if I was at home in another reality." He clears his throat. "Well, I know a little bit about other worlds... but unfortunately only worlds that have some kind of connection to this one. Doesn't mean I won't try to help you, TJ." Already offering his help? Nobody dressed in a suit is that generous without wanting something. Nocturne folds her arms in front, head tilting as she listens further. "But you probably want me to do something for you first, right? That's usually the way it works," she questions, though the tone is on the neutral side for the time being. She'll hear him out, at least. "Well, of course. Its not like I can just open up a hole and scoot your tail through," he says, making a gesture with a hand as if tearing fabric in thin air. "As I said, there's a bad organization. One that I'm reluctantly a part of. We did good things but, as the cliche goes, they got very corrupt. I, personally, am responsible for a number of horrible crimes perpetrated thanks to my duty to them, and I'm bloody well sick of scraping like a dog and ruining my conscience every sodding day. However, they also have resources, including experimental technology and magic to traverse the planes. Worth a shot to get you back home, yeah?" Nocturne's brows knit together when he gets to the 'horrible crimes' part, but with him just telling her these things out of the blue it suggests he's sincere about atoning for them and putting a stop to what's going on. "Well, that's not what I expected to hear.." she begins, frowning mildly. "I'd have to think about it, and it depends on what you need. I'm not too sure about magic though, and when I think 'experimental technology,'" she says as she makes finger-quotes, "I think of things either working or blowing stuff up." At her words, Pete can't help but smile. "Its better than no chance at all," he points out. "I've given a number of details to the Professor, and he and I have exchanged information. If you like you can ask him about some information on the place. And of course it isn't what you expected to hear," he says with a grin. "You'll find a lot of that from me, till you get used to me." Was there a wink behind those sunglasses? "Now then, I suppose the general questions - what can you do, TJ, apart from look stunning in blue?" "Actually, if I had to pick between going home, staying here or getting turned to dust, I'll go with the first two long before the last one," TJ remarks, holding up one hand so she can use all three digits to express herself. "I'll have to talk to him, though. I've only been here about a week and there's a lot to get used to." Then she raises a brow again at the perceived wink, a faint sniff of amusement showing. "Are you asking me what my powers are?" "I am, TJ. I can't assume anything - all mutants are different. And if you may or may not agree to assisting me, I need to know what your talents are so that we can effectively use them to the greatest possible benefit, yeah?" Nocturne nods as she sinks into a crouch, tail dancing behind her. She is very much the image of her father in this regard. "Yeah, I guess that'd help. Gotta know how to direct your people. I can possess people and throw hex-bolts. They're not magic, though." Pete Wisdom blinks. Now there's something he's never heard of before. "You can... possess people? And you can throw, uh, hex-bolts? Like, curses congealed in a ball of energy, or what?" Its an honest enough question - hexing was traditionally bad magic. "Yeah, like leaping into their bodies and being aware of what they know, and I can control them from there," TJ explains with a grin that does look on the devilish side. "And the hex-bolts are kind of an energy thing, yep. They can blast stuff if I need to use them. I'd show you but I don't want to trip anything just in case." Pause. "Oh, and I'm /really/ flexible and good at hiding in shadows." More of that grin. "Hmmm..." Pete rubs at the shadow on his chin. "Aware of what they know? Like, you obtain information from their minds?" he asks. That could prove incredibly useful. "That sounds... well, its useful," he says with a grin. "And how destructive - I should say, how *safe* are your hex-bolts? I wouldn't want you blowing me up by accident." Nocturne nods, still in the crouch as she balances on the toes of her boots. "All that and their abilities, too. It's..saved a couple situations before," she says, though the thought of them leaves her growing quiet for a few seconds. "They wouldn't blow you up," she adds with a slow shake of her head. "Well, I recommend you don't hop into me - you won't like what you see in there," he says, pointing his cigarette tip to his head. "But you've got a unique set of abilities. As for me," Wisdom says, lifting his free hand up, and his fingertips glow the color of molten metal, and thin crystalline shards sprout from the tips. "This is it for me. I can generate these little buggers I call hot-knives. I can fire 'em like bullets, too. I can stun with 'em or kill, and I've done both before." He gives a stately nod. "No crazy agility, no sexy blue fur, just this." "Something tells me I wouldn't," TJ answers when told she'd probably not like what's in his head. "Usually I don't possess someone unless I really have to. I can't just do it left and right," she explains before nodding slowly during his brief demonstration. "You cut bread with those?" she wonders with a little grin before the other brow lifts at the 'sexy' comment, which leaves her looking amused. "In case you're wondering, I'm not one of those mutants who needs to hide what I am." "And scramble eggs," is Pete's smooth reply. "Without need of a heated stove. And oh? Well, tell me the limits, TJ." He gives a wry smirk at her words. "Stand proud now, luv, and I applaud you for it. However, exercise caution. It ain't cowardly to avoid a bullet to the head brought on by blind hate." Nocturne happens to move to a more upright position just as he's mentioning the 'stand proud' part. "What I mean is I can't just hop from person to person like it's nothing. I'm still figuring out the rest," she explains, sounding like she hasn't had a lot of time to really find out just what she can't do. "Just think about how many people say no to letting me just take them over, even if it's for a minute." Then she adds, "I know when to get out of a situation. I don't like killing people, though. Not unless there's no other choice." "I don't like it either," Pete replies. "And I getcha as far as the possession goes. But really, TJ. Be *careful*. There's a lot of tension right now, and parading that tail about might get you a few looks as likely as it'll get people wanting to follow you back here and causing trouble for the whole establishment. Personal independence is dwarfed over the integrity of something genuinely greater." Something he thinks about himself, concerning his duties. "Anyway, hrm. Any questions you got for me?" Nocturne rolls her eyes, as much as it can be noticed. "You sound like my father. I hate it when people lecture me on things I already know. Even if I hid the tail this kinda stands out too," she says, holding up a hand before pointing to her face and ears. "If I notice someone's trailing me I can give them the slip or lead them somewhere else. Questions? How many people are you trying to get for this thing?" "As many as I can while still trying to make it covert. I don't want an army marching on British soil just to take down one governmental department, but I do need a few solid, good, and skilled individuals to assist me. And possibly join me in remaking the organization into something to be worthy of existing on my homeland." "Sounds like if this falls apart I'll wish I took the chance on getting blown up by whatever you might have access to," TJ remarks with a light shrug, rubbing at an ear briefly. "What about you? How long have you been in this thing?" "Over twenty years," Pete admits. "I was in MI-6 till I was... transferred." He nods. "Yeah, I was like Bond, but don't believe in that tripe." He sighs, finishing off his cigarette. "Believe me, if things turn out bad, you'll likely think right back to those thoughts." Nocturne's answer is basic, a hint of confusion evident. "Who's Bond?" Pete Wisdom blinks. "Er, James Bond? Only the main protagonist from the book series and then the Hollywood films?" Nocturne is left shaking her head blankly, then she puts up her hands in a helpless gesture. "Sorry." Pete Wisdom frowns. "Looks like I'll have to take you out for dinner and films." He gives a smirk. "But that's not till later. Any other questions?" This is one of the problems TJ is faced with: not understanding much of today's pop culture references, especially some of the older ones. "We'll see," is her diplomatic answer so far. Xavier gave her a suggestion or two but she isn't going to 'cash in' just yet. "Let's see...what department do they have you in?" "Yes," Pete says. "I've done... well, everything. Research and development, but I'm no scientiest. I've got a master's in history and criminology, as well." He clears his throat, adjusting his tie, poorly. "I did retrieval of artifacts, mundane, magical, and alien in nature." "Sounds like you've been all over. I never got to go too far from the school while I was growing up and training," TJ answers with a hint of annoyance. Back to her father being too watchful over her again. "So I got out whenever I could when I didn't care about being grounded for a while." Nodding, Pete listens as she talks. "Well, I'm not your dad, I expect you to be a grown-up in your own right." Pete does smile, however. "You'd have a lot of freedom when you're not *working*, if you decide to stick with me." Nocturne nods. "I know work mode. If I'm on a mission that's what I'm focused on. Play comes later." That much, she's pretty clear on. "But there has to /be/ playtime." "And there *will* be playtime," he says with a firm nod. Nocturne grins. "I guess we'll see what happens, then." She doesn't commit to anything yet aside from asking, "What kind of timeframe are you on, aside from 'as soon as possible?'" "I'm hoping to get everyone I can within the next month, and then formulating a plan from there." "All right. I'm probably gonna need at least two or three weeks just to get settled in around here anyway," TJ explains, shaking her head. "The Professor's asking me to look up a bunch of stuff to see if I can tell him what's different." "Well, that's probably for the best. You get yourself situated. I'll be around. Till then, I have a pub to visit," Pete says with a smile. "Nice meetin' ya, TJ." Nocturne nods and rubs an elbow this time. "Yeah, he's kinda worried about there being something I might be able to help prevent from happening, but I don't know. For all I know it could end up with me not even existing." After a frown she shrugs then admits, "But I want to help if I can. Anyway, I'll be around here."